Obiekt dekoracyjny
Do obiektów dekoracyjnych zaliczają się wszystkie umieszczone na obszarach elementy wystroju wnętrz, takie jak: ścianki działowe, meble, doniczki, kamienie, deski, śmiecie. Tworzenie Obiekty dekoracyjne powstają na podstawie szablonów w chwili ich umieszczenia na obszarze - szablony służą do wypełnienia danego obiektu gotowymi wartościami i, w przypadku obiektów ręcznie umieszczanych przy pomocy edytora, nie muszą być załączane do tworzonego modułu. Załączanie ich ma sens jedynie wówczas, gdy w skryptach używa się funkcji CreateObject do tworzenia obiektów na bieżąco, właśnie na podstawie wskazanego pliku z szablonem. Obiekty umieszcza się na otwartym obszarze przy pomocy ikony Create Placeable (patrz: Pasek narzędziowy obszaru). Własności Dwukliknięcie obiektu lub wybranie opcji Open z jego menu kontekstowego pozwala na ustawienie własności obiektu. Są to: Grupa General Ogólne informacje o obiekcie. ; Name : Nazwa. Wyświetlana w grze, jeżeli obiekt jest używalny (useable). :Funkcje skryptowe: GetName, SetName. ; Tag : Tag lub etykieta. :Można ich przypisać kilka, oddzielając średnikami. Wiele obiektów może mieć ten sam tag. Skrypty wykorzystują tagi do odnajdowania obiektów - jeden obiekt może być odnaleziony na kilka sposobów (np. jeden waypoint może posiadać kilka tagów, by być punktem docelowym kilku drzwi), jak i iteracja po danym tagu pozwala łatwo operować na grupach obiektów. :Funkcje skryptowe: GetObjectByTag, GetWaypointByTag, GetNearestObjectByTag. ; Description : Opis. :Wyświetlany w grze tylko wtedy, gdy dany obiekt ma przypisany skrypt nakazujący wyświetlenie opisu w postaci wyskakującego okienka (jak np. drogowskazy). ; Comment : Komentarz. :Niewykorzystywany w grze, istnieje tylko do użytku własnego twórców. ; TemplateResRef : Nazwa pliku szablonu .utp, użytego do stworzenia obiektu. :Ustawienie to nie ma wpływu na obiekt, chyba, że ręcznie wymusimy aktualizację obiektu według jego szablonu (poprzez opcję Update from Template z menu kontekstowego obiektu). Grupa Position Informacje o współrzędnych położenia obiektu w obszarze. ; Model Scale : Skala modelu. :1.000 to rozmiar domyślny. Skalowanie odbywa się równomiernie we wszystkich wymiarach. ; XPosition', '''YPosition', ZPosition : Współrzędne położenia obiektu. :Konkretniej - położenia jego punktu zaczepienia, który w różnych modelach może znajdować się w różnych miejscach. Użycie narzędzia przesuwania obiektów automatycznie aktualizuje te wartości, zatem (zazwyczaj) nie ma potrzeby manipulować przy nich ręcznie. :Funkcje skryptowe: GetPosition, SetPosition. Grupa '''Transition Właściwości do automatycznej tranzycji w inne miejsce. ; Waypoint Tag : Grupa Attributes Szczegółowe własności obiektu. ; Action : Nieużywane. ; Model name : Nazwa pliku modelu reprezentującego obiekt. : Wpisanie nieistniejącego modelu zamieni obiekt w czarny sześcian. ; Effect name : Nazwa pliku efektu specjalnego dołączonego do obiektu. ; Plot : Czy ten obiekt jest istotny dla fabuły? :Funkcje skryptowe: GetPlotFlag, SetPlotFlag. ; Durability : Trwałość obiektu. ; Useable : Czy ten obiekt może być użyty? :Używalność obiektu oznacza zarazem wyświetlenie nad nim jego nazwy. Jeżeli chcesz stworzyć "niewyróżniający się" obiekt (np. do trudnego odnalezienia przez gracza), ustaw mu nazwę na pustą. :Funkcje skryptowe: GetUseableFlag. ; Useable when empty : Czy obiekt może być użyty nawet gdy pusty? :Obiekty posiadające inwentarz, po jego opróżnieniu, nie będą już używalne, jeżeli nie będą mieć ustawionej tej flagi. ; Static placeable : Czy obiekt jest statyczną dekoracją? :Obiekty statyczne nie mogą być przesuwane ani nie zanikają gdy zbliża się do nich kamera. Jako statyczne oznacza się makiety okien, kominki, ściany działowe. ; Hilight : Nieużywane. ; No preload : Czy czekać z wczytaniem tego obiektu, aż będzie użyty? :Obiekty, które nie zostały wczytane z wyprzedzeniem (czyli w chwili wczytywania modułu) zostaną wczytane dopiero wraz z obszarami, w których występują. To przyspieszy wczytywanie modułu, ale spowolni wczytywanie poszczególnych obszarów. ; Use physics : Czy ten obiekt ma używać fizyki kolizji? :Fizyki należy używać tylko tam, gdzie będzie ewidentnie przydatna - jej nadużywanie obciąża procesor i może łatwo skończyć się rozsypaniem się misternie ułożonych obiektów w lokacji (np. pospadaniem talerzy z półek). :Funkcje skryptowe: AddImpulse, HasPhysics. ; PWK collides with physics : Nieużywane. ; Improvised weapon : Nieużywane. ; Conversation : Nazwa pliku konwersacji, która zostanie uruchomiona przy użyciu obiektu. :Konwersacje z przedmiotami mogą być użyte do przedstawiania rozmów przez drzwi lub okna, lub podejmowania wyboru czynności z listy. ; Open state : Początkowy stan obiektu. :W przypadku świec stan activated oznacza zapalenie świecy, deactivated - zgaszenie. ; Sound type : Dźwięk odtwarzany przy aktywacji obiektu. ; Usable in combat : Czy obiektu można użyć podczas walki? :Inaczej będzie nieaktywny aż do zakończenia walki. ; Door cursor : Czy na obiekcie wyświetlać kursor w kształcie drzwi? Grupa Inventory Grupa Scripts Grupa Physics Grupa Replace Grupa Destructable